Fallen
by Skylirjames
Summary: This is a Sequel to Kragdon, it was posted once, but i deleted it and am now reposting it. AU. Faith/Buffy romance.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fallen

Author: Skylirjames

Disclaimer: I don't own them just like to mess with them every once in a while

Summary: AU. Sequel to Kragdon

Rating: PG-13 – NC-17

Pairing: Faith/Buffy

Feedback: yes plz

&&&&

Chapter 1

Standing above the gate, looking at the eternal sunset that seemed to never change, Faith threw a rock out on towards the lake bored out of her mind. Sighing as she stands stretching, listening to the bones pop and her black wings creak. She turned and headed down the stairs to the ground. Avoiding all the stares that she always got, as she moved to her home, Faith wondered like always why she wasn't happy.

Opening the door she was greeted by the smell of pancakes being cooked, and some salsa music playing. Turning the corner she spied her roommate dancing and cooking as she moved. Tears springing to her eyes as her next sigh turned deeper, Faith moved, turning off the radio, startling the blond.

"Faith!"

"Sorry T, I just don't feel like doing or listening to anything today. How about Mrs. Summers? She might like some of your pancakes." Faith said walking away, "I am going to lie down" Closing her bedroom door with those last words.

Shaking her head, Tara looked on with sad eyes at her friends closed door, turning her head the front door as she heard a knock, she opened the door to reveal Persephone, and Hades.

"Hello Tara" Persephone said pulling the sad girl into a hug, as Hades walked past and straight to Faiths bedroom door, not even bothering to knock, as he walked in to the sleeping brunettes room.

&&Faiths bedroom&&

Sullenly staring at his great niece, He wondered where it all had gone wrong, there were thousands of gods and thousands of dimensions and yet none made her happy not even the Elysian fields where most warriors went for their final resting place, not even the fact that he allowed her to be near the people she knew and loved on earth..

It was supposed to make her forget, to relieve her of any sadness that she feels, or at least that was what usually happened. Unfortunately his niece was as stubborn as her father, and had refused to drink from the river Styx, forever remembering her life, her past, and the future that would have been hers if she hadn't died. She was slowly withering away just like his wife told him. Hades hadn't believed her at first and knew that was his first mistake, after all when was his wife ever wrong. The god of the underworld just had to see it for himself. Looking around the room, seeing the numerous drawings of people he assumed was her family on earth, the one that struck him though was the one drawing of a woman holding a baby in front of a birthday cake with a single candle. He guessed who they were but knew deep down the truth that this was her family, her soul and her daughter.

Looking back towards the brunette he saw that she was now sitting up staring at him, letting him know that she knew exactly what he was staring at with the tears and look of longing in her eyes. Sighing, Hades sat on the bed and remembered that this was not the first time he was going to break his own rules for his family. Looking at Faith he also remembered that this wasn't just family this was the last to touch earths soil, to be born of it. She was the one who changed even what the fates had predicted. Lifting his left hand Hades moved a strand of Faiths hair behind her ear, kissing her on top of her forehead as he whispered, "Even angels fall for the best of em."

As a white light surrounded her, he pulled back, watching as she looked back at him with tears falling down her cheeks before disappearing. Exiting the room, Hades saw that his wife and two blonde women were in deep discussion, only stopping when they realized that he was in the room.

Looking at each of them he spoke in his booming voice. "It has been done" a crack of lightning flashing across the sky following his words.

&&Sunnydale – 9:10pm&&

Clouds gathered together as Buffy and Spike walked through a Rest field patrolling, it looked as if a storm was coming, but both felt as if that was wrong. As if this was something supernatural, Buffy breathed in deeply as her thoughts turned dark. She was just glad that Ares was babysitting tonight because she didn't like this feeling at all. Both being distracted by their thoughts as the sky lit up with lightning and thunder starting both slayer and vampire; Buffy decided that it was time to go home.

"Spike, we need to get back." She called to the still wondering vampire. Realizing that he had stopped and wasn't even listening to her she ran to where he was just as a lightning bolt hit the ground where he was standing, sending them both flying back away from it.

Spike was the first to recover, shaking his head as he looked towards the grave again. Tilting his head as his eyes spotted a figure on the ground that looked to be coming around to consciousness. Turning his head Spike spotted the blond still on the ground starring straight ahead at the figure standing in front of the grave that all scoobies knew all to well.

Faith awoke after being deposited on the ground none to gently. Having no clue what just happened but knowing that it was big she struggled to remember what it was. Getting up and standing as she looked around her, she noticed the words on the marker that she had landed by, it read.

Here lies

FAITH LEHANE

OCT. 1983 – JUN 2002

SHE SAVED US ALL

A LOT

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Faith stood wavering slightly as she gathered her bearings on what was going on; the last she remembered was… nothing. She couldn't remember anything. She was staring at her own grave marker and the only thing she was feeling was confused, sad and relieved. Turning to the sound of her name being called she found herself facing two blonds. Tilting her head at the male she stared hard at him wondering why he seemed so recognizable to her when an image flashed in her head.

"I killed you." It wasn't a question more of a statement of fact, a knowing and a memory of watching him turn to ash after she had stabbed him in the heart.

"Aye that you did slayer, but some one who liked me up there gave me a soul and sent my ass back." Spike spoke confidently making it seem as if coming back from the dead was an everyday type of thing. And considering where she had landed Faith figured it was probably true.

"Huh"

"Faith?" turning her attention to the blonde that had timidly spoken and was now looking at her like she was a ghost, faith stared into the sea green eyes as she wondered where she knew them from.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"F-faith" Buffy looked as if she were about to break down and start crying as she pulled her beloved into a hug, squeezing with all her might as the tears started to stream down her face.

"I can't believe your really here (sniff) God I missed you so much." Buffy sobbed, using all her slayer strength to express a fraction of what she was feeling at the moment.

Faith awkwardly patted the blonde's back as she looked at Spike pleading with him to help her out.

Spike looking confused but catching on, took Buffy by the arms, unclenching the grip holding on tightly to the brunette as he spoke in a soothing tone. It was the same one that he had used many times with Dru when she went around the bin once to many times when they had been together.

"Come on love; let the poor girl breath now. After all, its not everyday one comes back from the dead now is it; let her get her bearings hmm. It will all be alright. Shh now"

Looking grateful to the vampire Faith looked at the blond feeling concerned and sad.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked looking at the comprehending blond vampire, and the confused woman.

"Yeah she will be just fine just need to get her home is all. In fact why don't you come with us, could do with the company and I am sure that some people would like to meet you." Spike said as if her were talking to a child.

"Faith? Spike? What is going on?" Buffy asked panic started to fill her.

Faith smiled as she looked at the little blond, guessing that the girl couldn't be more then twenty three years old probably almost fresh out of college. Shaking her head at the overwhelming feeling of love and familiarity that she felt when the blond held her and looked at her. Faith tried to rid herself of those feelings as she followed them out of the cemetery, both Spike and her ignoring Buffy's questions.

&&Buffy's House&&

Morgan was leaning against the kitchen doorframe a hand over her mouth as she tried not to laugh at the spectacle before her. She had only been gone for a moment to get some groceries and when she returned the house was a mess but what caught her attention was the commotion in the kitchen. When she arrived there she had been thinking the worse possibilities had occurred but certainly not this.

There on the floor lay her husband covered in baby food, juice and everything else that one might think of. It looked as if the kitchen had thrown up on him. While her granddaughter sat in her chair with a smile on her face and not a drop of food or dirt on her.

"Gamma" Amy called out reaching for her grandmother as she giggled in happiness.

Morgan couldn't help it any longer, she burst out laughing, giggling as she stepped over her husband and picked little Amy up.

"What did you do to grandpa little one?" she asked cooing as Amy giggled and hugged her grandma happy that she didn't have to eat those peas now that her grandma was here.

"Peas gross" she said as an explanation, her head bouncing up and down as she nodded.

"Yes, darling peas are very gross" Morgan said laughing, as she helped a grumbling Ares up.

"Last time I ever baby sit, try to feed the child and she starts throwing the fridge at me. Just like her mother and grandmother, stubborn. Women!" Ares muttered as he walked off, his hands going up in the air in frustration. His antics leaving both granddaughter and grandmother laughing at him as he exited the kitchen to go get cleaned up. Waving her hand towards the kitchen, Morgan watched as the mist moved about the space cleaning it up to the way it was before she had left.

"So, Amy, how about we get you fed and into your pajamas before your mommy comes home. What do you think, do pancakes sound good?"

"Pancays" Amy shouted bouncing up and down excited before resting her head on her grandmas shoulder her arms wrapping around the woman as she hugged her grandma in excitement.

&&3 hours later&&

Buffy opened the door to an almost quiet house, with Spike and Faith behind her. Moving to the den where the meeting that she had called was quietly discussing why the meeting was called Buffy tried to get her chaotic thoughts in order.

"Hey guys" Buffy called out, keeping her voice to an inside level as she walked into the den where her family waited.

"Hey, Buff, what's with the calling in the troops, has a new big bad shown up?" Willow asked as she looked up from where her head was resting on Kennedy's shoulder.

"Yeah what's the big bad this time, does Spike need a staking?" Xander asked, his attitude perking up immediately at the thought of staking Spike.

"I heard that whelp" Spike growled.

"No, no one needs to be staked, there is something you guys should know. While patrolling we ran into some one who I didn't think was possible to see again."

"What was it Buffy?" Giles asked perking up from his spot near the fire place.

"I think you mean who was it watcher man." Spike spoke, looking for the worth of him as if he would rather be anywhere but here right now.

"Buffy?"

Looking behind her Buffy saw that Faith was no longer there, looking to Spike for an answer as to where Faith might have gone Buffy noticed that his eyes darted to the stairs. With out another word she ran up them the first thought that entered her mind being Amy as she turned towards her daughter's room.

Taking a deep breath as relief filled her at the vision she saw Buffy held in the urge to weep. There sitting in the rocking chair sat Faith with Amy in her arms, talking to the sleeping girl as if she had done it since Amy was born. The sight looked and felt so natural that Buffy had to wonder if she had just dreamed the past 18 months of life without Faith

"and the sun rose over the mountains making the people cry out in joy as the darkness no longer held them in captivity. So grateful were they to be free the people held a celebration in the princess' name. the end" Faith whispered to the sleeping child, her eyes catching at the blond silhouette in the door way with her peripheral vision, making the brunette slightly nervous.

Slowly standing as she cuddled the sleeping child Faith moved and put the baby in her little crib placing a kiss on her forehead before she let go completely. The strong urge she had to never let go made Faith wonder why she was feeling like this when she had only just met this child.

Turning to the blond Faith spoke in a whisper "I'm sorry I heard a cry and felt the need to come up here. I felt like she was calling me I didn't mean to assume. She was reaching out and I felt the need to hold her. I hope you don't mind."

"No its okay," Buffy smiled as she held back her tears, "really it is. I just... um there are some people who are down stairs who would like to meet you. If you would like to meet them, I mean I can send them away." Buffy's voice trailed off as she stopped herself from going into Willow mode. Her palms sweating as she anxiously waited to here the brunettes answer.

"Naw" Faith spoke as she followed the blond back down the stairs.

Entering the den that was literally shocked into silence at the site of her, Faith sat down as questions were asked all around her and confirmations were made. Her eyes locked onto the woman standing across from her, Faith wondered at the knowledge that lied behind those eyes/ It was as if the woman had known this was going to happen. So consuming was the urge to speak and the connection she felt to this woman, a deeper part of her sought the knowledge that she didn't even know she wanted.

"How long?" Faith asked, her voice silencing the people that had been speaking around her.

"Two years." Morgan answered as she looked deep into her daughter's eyes, her voice softening as she asked a question of her own "How long was it for you?"

"Longer" was all that Faith could get out before the people around her started to speak and argue around her once again. Finally having had enough of the bickering and feeling as if she weren't even there, Faith spoke up her voice carrying over the multitude that was around her.

"Umm this is nice and all, but who the hell are you people!"

After that the meeting had started to dwindle as all the people in the room started to speak at once, only this time instead of talking around her they started to speak to her. The scoobies as they had told her their group was called had tried to convince Faith that she was some sort of heralded hero who went up against a goddess and could turn into an animal when the full moon came. They way they spoke and their descriptions made it almost seem as if it were some sort of fairy tale. Not that she believed them, as far as she was concerned she was just Faith, a girl who didn't know where she came from or where she was going, she was a slayer. And apparently so was the blond. Though throughout the stories that she was being told Faith did have flashes go through her head, little snippets of people and places that she couldn't place at that moment. She still didn't believe a word they said.

Eventually the meeting had come to an end and as everyone started to stand and file out the door with waves and words of goodbye, Faith herself stood and stretched saying as she walked towards the door,

"Well this has been interesting and all but I really must be going; gotta find a place to sleep before all the good rooms are taken for the night."

"No!" Buffy shouted straightening from where she was leaning on the door as the meeting was happening. Blushing slightly at the raised eyebrow that her outburst brought and by her outburst alone she started to stutter as she explained herself.

"W-what I-I m-m-mean is that y-you can stay here" pausing slightly to get her words under control Buffy spoke again knowing that offering her own room would be to much right now "on the couch I mean, though you could stay in Dawns room since she wont be back until tomorrow afternoon."

Looking apprehensively at the blond, Faith, not really sure if she should accept or not thought for a moment "I don't know" she said blushing slightly though she was confused as to why she was blushing it wasn't as if the blond had offered her own bed. The next thought to enter the brunette slayers head making Faith blush harder as her mind took a dirty turn.

"Please, I insist besides it's umm not safe out at night here in Sunnydale" Buffy pleaded slightly, mentally smacking her forehead at the lame excuse that she had given.

Faith was still skeptical until she heard the small plea that was said under the blonde's breath, "For me." with a nod of her head and a smile Faith decided to stay, finding it not with in her to deny the blond.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, Faith panicked as her eyes took in the unfamiliar surroundings. Her mind flashing images of a decrepit motel room as Faith tried to get her bearings once again. As memories of the night before filled her head Faith calmed down slightly her breathing coming back under control as she sat up. Sitting up slightly Faith tried to fight the smile that was trying to fight its way on her face as the memories of Buffy's insistence that she stay filled her mind. Swinging her legs to the ground she leaned against the back of the couch as she tried to think of why she had felt so drawn to the blond.

Hearing a floor board creak Faith frowned as a new image filled her mind, the image of the Spike and Buffy's closeness the other night making the brunette sick to her stomach. The lingering glance the vampire gave to the blond made Faith wonder why the blond slayer had insisted so desperately that she stay the night instead of her boyfriend. Sighing the brunette shook her head and stood up, raising her arms high as she stretched. Groaning as her bones popped and muscles sighed in contentment as she moved.

Taking in the quietness that surrounded her and the feel of the early morning Faith's ears twitched as she realized that she wasn't alone in the living room. Following the soft noise, her eyebrows rose almost into her hairline at what she found. There on the bottom steps lay a softly snoring sleeping Buffy, the blonds delicate fingers curled around the railings as she slept on the stairs. Knowing that the blond will ache when she wakes up and not wanting either, Faith quietly and gently gathered Buffy into her arms. Being careful not to wake the blond slayer up as she carried her up the stairs Faith had to pause as soon as she reached the top.

Looking at the four doors before her, Faith's brows furrowed as she tried to think which door belonged to the small blond. Adjusting her grip the brunette gasped in surprise as she felt Buffy's lips move across her pulse. Gulping as her body quickly became aroused; Faith took a guess and headed to the farthest door down the hall.

Using her foot to open the slightly ajar door, Faith swallowed heavily, a grateful sigh escaping her lips as she spied an empty bed. Hoping that this was the blonds room Faith gently laid Buffy onto the soft mattress and tried to move away only to find herself stuck in Buffy's grasp. Bent over and stuck in Buffy's arms, Faith tried to think of a worse scenario as she tried to get the blonds grip to relax. Hoping that if she ducked down further and moved away quickly that she would be free, Faith was surprised to find her self now lying on top of Buffy with her face buried in the blonds chest.

Gulping Faith fought down her body's reaction, her hands gripping the sheets as she tried to push up and away, the brunette found herself stuck. Her thoughts firing a million miles per minute Faith panicked slightly as someone started to pound on the door and Amy started to cry.

&&Outside of Buffy's house&&

As the smell of burnt rubber filled his nose Spike felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as the dawning sun rose higher and higher. Thinking that the slayer was up he like he had for the past two years had decided to visit, forgetting that Faith was back from the dead. Since he had come back, Spike had tried and tried to get back into Buffy's good graces. He wanted her now as much as he had before he had turned to dust, and with Faith gone, he saw his chances grow higher each day.

Feeling the heat of the sun Spike started to panic as his thoughts dissipated and his urge for survival kicked in. Pounding on the door as he felt his skin sizzle and smoke Spike yelled for Buffy to open up.

&&Buffy's Bedroom&&

Hearing her daughters cries Buffy breathed in deeply as she fought her drowsiness, her arms gripping what she thought was Mr. Gordo tighter as she tried to wake up. Running her fingers through Mr. Gordo's thick long soft curly hair Buffy frowned in confusion. Her hands moving up and down over a strong familiar back green eyes snapped open as a groan filled her ears. Looking down Buffy was surprised to find herself looking at the top of a girl's head, thinking the worst; Buffy moved her hands away from the body that was on top of her.

Sitting up quickly glad to be free Faith moved as quickly away as possible her flight or fight reaction filling her as she became caught in Buffy's stare. Gulping deeply both slayers starred at each other hypnotized by one another's eyes. Hearing the shrieking cries and the incessant pounding Faith snapped out of her daze and ran out of the room as she left the excuse "door" before disappearing altogether.

Sitting wide eyed on her bed Buffy was snapped out of her own daze quickly as her daughters cries grew louder and louder. Getting out of the bed and rushing to her daughters room Buffy went into mother mode as she picked Amy up out of her crib. Comforting the baby, with loving words and caresses, Buffy wondered how she had ended up in her bed holding Faith when the last thing she remembered was sitting on the stairs watching Faith sleep.

Fighting her body's reaction as she remembered the feel of Faith on top of her Buffy changed and readied Amy for the day. Her voice soothing the little girl after being abruptly awakened by a scary noise, Amy giggled at her mother's antics as she made funny faces and tickled her belly. Feeling herself being cradled in her mother's arms once again Amy sighed in contentment as she rested her head against Buffy's shoulder listening to her mother's heartbeat.

&&&

Running down the stairs Faith went to open the door, only to find that it was already to open. Looking around in confusion and caution as she thought someone had broken in as the door was slightly hanging off its hinges. Hearing the culprit in the kitchen Faith grabbed the first thing she could grab, the living room lamp. Slowing her steps Faith burst into the kitchen the lamp held above her head.

"Ahhh" Spike screamed as he turned around spilling his mug of blood. Holding a hand to his chest as if his heart were beating fast Spike scowled at the brunette as he remembered that she was alive. "Great slayer look what you made me do." Spike growled as he went about cleaning up the spilled blood before Buffy appeared downstairs with the nibblet.

"Did what?" Buffy asked from behind Faith, Amy lightly dozing in her arms as she tried to see around the brunette. Smiling thankfully as Faith moved aside Buffy sighed as she saw the spilled blood. "Spike…. That better be the last of your stash because the next packet I find I will feed to the next demon I see before staking them." Buffy spoke as she moved to put Amy into her high chair, smiling at her baby girl Buffy spoke sternly as she tickled her daughters sides, "And if you break my door down again I am having Willow revoke your invitation."

"Aww come on slayer you know you want me here." Spike spoke striking a cocky pose as he warily eyed the brunette who was frowning at him.

"No," Buffy spoke as she turned around, "I tolerate you being here, because you won't go away."

&&&

Rolling her eyes as she watched both blonds bicker Faith wondered what the idiot did to get on the blonds bad side, before she turned her attention to Amy who sat in her chair mumbling to herself. Smiling at the little girls antics as she ignored her parents fighting, Faith put down the lamp and pulled up a chair near Amy.

"Does your mommy and daddy do that a lot, little one?" Faith spoke softly gaining the little girls attention who smiled at the sight of the older brunette, making her deep dimples shine. Glad that she was getting attention Amy clapped her hands and started to talk to her friend. Remembering that her mommy and the bad man couldn't see her Amy lowered her voice as she told her friend about her dreams and her day with grandpa yesterday.

Chuckling at the kid's antics and cute dimples Faith played along with the child gaining both Buffy's and Spikes attention quickly. Not wanting to ruin the moment Buffy ignored the glowering Spike as she grabbed her daughter's breakfast of cheerios and juice. Her voice calm and peaceful as she spoke to the vampire as she passed him to join her family "Leave Spike."

Growling as his eyes narrowed Spike grabbed his Blanketed and dashed out the back door. Thoughts of killing the brunette filling his mind as he ducked into a sewer and headed towards his crypt.

TBC….

A/N: Review are like cookies always yummy lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Watching Faith and Amy interact was a little surreal to Buffy as she sat apart from them watching every move they made. After Spike had left and a few minutes of awkwardness the both slayers found a groove that they could work with. Sort of, smiling at the baby as she continued to be babbled at Faith felt a nervousness twisting inside of her gut that she couldn't explain. Zoning out for a moment as she tried to identify what she was feeling and see how much she could remember from her memory lapse. She knew her name was Faith Lehane, that she was basically an orphan, and that she kept expecting to see an older blond woman puttering around the kitchen. Sadness overcame her at that thought and she panicked slightly because she didn't know why. Feeling frustrated that this was happening; Faith stood abruptly startling both mother and daughter.

"I have to go" Faith grunted not waiting for an answer before she turned and just left.

Opening and closing her mouth like a fish as she tried to make sense of what just happened, Buffy tried to force her legs to move, to follow Faith. When no movement was forthcoming the blond turned to her confused daughter, who just like Faith had that eyebrow thing that Buffy could never figure out how to do. Fighting her urge to follow Faith which her body seemed to be doing quite successfully, Buffy grabbed a rag and started to clean up the food and mess that Amy had gotten more in her hair then in her tummy.

"I wonder sometimes if I'm still dreaming all of this Am's, you know what I mean baby girl." Buffy asked her babbling daughter as she took her out of the high chair and held her.

"Dreaming what?" A voice asked behind Buffy startling the blond slayer, who turned to face the voice with a frown on her face.

"Dawn you know not to do that to me. I mean I know you have been in England learning from Giles' coven but still it's dangerous to sneak up on people." Buffy scolded her sister who just rolled her eyes at her sister's words.

"Oh yeah, real dangerous Buffy, what are you gonna do cute me to death with my niece?" Dawn asked sarcastically as she smiled at Amy tickling the little girl's sides before going back to original question. "So, what's a dream?"

"Faith" Buffy sighed as she handed Amy off to Dawn who greedily took her niece into her arms while looking in concern at her sister.

"Was it the same nightmare or was it different?"

"I don't know" Buffy sighed as she sat down, "that's the problem, she was here Dawn, right here, feeding and playing with Amy and then she left as if she were just a dream."

"Umm Buffy…" Dawn paused her brows furrowing as she looked at her sister more closely taking in her words, "I know that the past two years have been hard on you, its been hard on all of us especially with the loss of Tara on top of losing Faith, but…..Faith is dead" Dawn spoke whispering the words as they still stung her slightly.

"Well then the one who me and Spike ran into last night standing over her own grave and slept on the couch was sure a damn good double; had the slayer tingle down too" Buffy's words came out jumbled as she herself wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or truthful, the only sure thing about it being the seriousness behind them.

Looking wide eyed at her sister Dawn had to remind herself not to drop the baby in her arms as she asked slightly shocked, "What?"

&&&&

Hands deep in her pocket starring down at her doc martins Faith walked aimlessly, her thoughts running around in circles in her mind a million miles a minute. The brunette slayer had thought if she had just escaped from that house, from those people that she would be able to center herself, maybe quiet her own mind. Unfortunately for her she didn't have such luck as her thoughts still continued to bombard her and her confusion and frustration surmounted. Stopping, deep brown eyes looked up, surprise filling them as Faith found herself in front of a bar called Willies.

Shrugging her shoulder Faith pushed open the door and entered the grimy establishment, the smell of blood, liquor, and stale cigarette smoke assaulted her senses first. A chill creeping down her spine Faith swept her eyes over the patrons noticing the tense atmosphere that had appeared when she had entered, the brunette shrugged her shoulders, only a little confused that she wasn't as bothered as she thought she should have been with who or what the patrons were. The atmosphere also comforting her more then making her cautious was also call for confusion as she took a seat at the bar. There looking pale and scared at the same time stood a rat of a man with a glass in one hand and a rag in the other staring at her as if he knew her. Ignoring the creep factor of the man Faiths eyes pursued the lined up liquor on the back wall, as she unconsciously fell into an old familiar pattern. Her voice coming out gruff as she spoke, "Shot of jack…leave the bottle."

Snapping out of his stupor Willie quickly filled the order, his hands shaking as he set the bottle of jack down on the bar next to the shot glass he had placed down first. Swallowing heavily Willie reached out a hand and pushed on the brunettes shoulder causing her to look at him strangely and a small sigh of relief to escape him. Him having been in Sunnydale for a long time knew that anything was possible, but to see the dark slayer in his bar once again was, he was just glad she wasn't the first messing with him. The reports and rumors that had been brewing for the past few years have had everyone on edge, Willie didn't want to take anything for chance.

&&&&

_Thwack, thump, thwack, pop_, were the only sounds that filled Spikes ears as he wailed at his punching bag down in his 'bedroom'. Gritting his teeth as he imagined the bag being a certain brunette a growl started deep in his throat as his face transformed into his demonic visage. Yelling Spike jumped on the bag, the force and momentum breaking the chain that the sand filled bag had been hanging from. His hands and teeth tearing the bag apart as he became lost in his rage, his mind making him believe that the girl was a demon that he could eat as he tore her limb from limb; when there was nothing left but sand slipping through his cold fingers Spike finally stopped, his chest moving up and down as if he were breathing hard.

Resting on his heels with his head tilted back, the blond Vampire stared at his ceiling knowing that the sun was slowly climbing high in the sky as noon approached; he cursed his weakness as he turned his gaze to the devastated and obliterated bag. Spike's rage having left him as quickly as it had come, he climbed onto his feet as he tried to think of a way to get rid of Faith. His thoughts turning dark as he crashed on to his bed a plan started to form in Spike's mind, sending him off to sleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.

TBC…

A/N: cookies? *Looks around* darn, ate em all, :D anyhoo hope you guys enjoyed chapter 4, don't forget to press that little button down there. plz

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
